Daydreams Do Come True
by Another Day In The Shade
Summary: Miyako tells Kaoru about the unusual daydreams she's had, and Kaoru sets out to make it come true. KaoMiya. Please read and review.


Kaoru tossed herself on Miyako's bed, about ready to pass out, but not wanting to be found asleep on Miyako's bed by her grandmother. Oh, and it might not be nice of her to just fall asleep on her girlfriend.

"Soccer really wiped you out, I see?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of hard work, but it's also a lot of fun. And I don't like to brag, but I'm also pretty good at it. Though, I did lose my focus today and missed a goal. Had myself a little daydream."

"Really? What was it about?"

Kaoru sat up as Miyako sat next to her.

"Well, I came home from soccer and I was completely wiped out. I threw myself down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. A few moments after I heard footsteps, but thought nothing of it. Then I saw this, like, camera view of you climbing up onto the bed behind me, though I didn't know it was you in the dream. So you whispered, "Well finally, I've been waiting forever!" Scared, I whipped myself around to see who you were, smacking you in the face with my hair in the process. You turned back to me with this cute little playful smirk and said "Alright, now you're gonna get it!" You grabbed my wrist, pinned my arms back, came really close to my face, I closed my eyes and… BAM! I woke up."

Miyako laughed and said, "You have perfect time."

"I have the worst timing known to man."

"See, things like that are exactly what I daydream about."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah."

"Give me an example."

Miyako placed the tip of her finger on her chin, trying to remember the last one she had had.

"I had one where I was pulling pedals off of a flower and doing the whole 'She loves me. She loves me not,' thing. And I ended up with the last one being 'she loves me not' and when I turned to look at you, there was a flower in your hand, and you put it behind my ear and kissed me."

Kaoru grinned happily, feeling extremely touched that Miyako had daydreamed something like that.

"Wow, that's so adorable."

"Yeah. That one I had today."

"I'd love to be in your mind and see all of them."

"They _are _very cute."

"Mine tend to vary, but you make me a very clean-minded girl compared to what I used to be like."

"Hmm... well, that's interesting, because I've been blocking out all none clean-minded daydreams that pop into my mind, and I didn't have any before."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Not all my daydreams have been cute and innocent. But I do snap myself out of them when they start heading in that direction."

This did come as a bit of a shock. "Hmm. I wouldn't have expect that."

Miyako looked down at her shoes. "Well, I've had... two none innocent dreams, which were before I met you. Then, we started going out and, actually, I never really daydreamed about the person I was dating before. And, yeah, I never had none-innocent daydreams before."

Kaoru put her arm around Miyako, and the blonde looked up into emerald eyes. "Dang, I really have corrupted you. I'm sorry, I've really been trying not to get that way."

"Oh, I don't blame you, or anything. I think I'm just finally starting to grow up. And I figure, as my girlfriend, you're the only person I could admit that to. And I kinda needed to get it off my chest."

"I'm actually really, really glad you shared that with me."

Miyako scrunched her eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Cause, other than the fact that I've felt the same way, it makes me feel like you really trust me or at least enough to be able to open up to me."

Miyako smiled, a slight blush heating up her cheeks. "I do trust you, and I've actually been debating telling you for a long while now. I came to the conclusion, just now, that you wouldn't judge."

Kaoru smiled back. "Exactly; what right do I have to judge you?"

She gave Miyako a quick kiss on the nose, to which she responded with a giggle. God, how Kaoru loved that sound.

"Never feel afraid to tell me anything. Unless you kill someone."

Kaoru paused for a moment as Miyako gave her an odd look.

"Though, I know some of the best places to hide dead bodies," Kaoru said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Miyako laughed and gave Kaoru a playful little shove. "I bet you do."

* * *

Miyako walked up to Kaoru, ready to walk home together after another soccer practice. .

"Hey, sexy lady."

After their conversation the day before, Miyako felt more at liberty to say things like that. She smiled up at her girlfriend, but Kaoru seemed very unsettled by it.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Miyako felt a sudden pang of panic swell up in her chest and her throat closed up, but as Kaoru began to walk and talk, Miyako quickly followed.

"It's about the conversation we had yesterday."

Miyako honestly didn't know what to expect from that.

"What about it?"

Kaoru looked at her, hesitation and uncertainty evident in her face and eyes.

"It made me very happy to hear what you said. It proved to me something I was really hoping for: that you're not as innocent and… and _untouchable_ as you seem." She quickly added, "Which is a good thing. I always knew a regular teenage girl—with raging hormones just like everyone else—was in there somewhere. I'd like to see more of her."

The direction was the conversation was going in was beginning to make Miyako feel uncomfortable. Kaoru noticed, and as always, seemed to read her mind.

"It's an expression of love, you know. Sure, for many people, it isn't. It's nothing more than something they do for entertainment, for attention, for pleasure. But not for me."

Kaoru stopped walking, and Miyako did, too. Kaoru looked her straight in her eyes, emerald meeting sapphire.

"I love you, ya know."

They had both said it many times before, but the look on Kaoru's face was so sure, so sincere, it made Miyako's heart skip a beat. Kaoru continued walking.

"I want to show you how much I love you. I want to love you in a way that is completely new to us. On the next level. I know we're ready, and I know we love each other enough."

Kaoru stopped again, meeting Miyako's gaze. "You've been thinking about it, too, right? You said so yesterday. We both obviously want this."

Miyako started walking, and Kaoru followed.

"Desire and daydreams... They don't mean we should. We're not old enough, haven't been dating long enough."

Kaoru looked at her with a confused look on her face. "I don't understand what that has to do with anything, Miyako. I've know you since middle school. We've fought monsters together. We defeated HIM. We both know almost everything about the other."

"That all also applies to Momoko, too."

"But I didn't fall in love with her."

Kaoru grabbed Miyako's right hand with her own, stopping the blonde in her tracks. Kaoru kissed the back of her right hand, sending shiver up Miyako's back. Kaoru smiled.

"See. Just a simple touch, and my love makes you shiver."

When did Kaoru become so poetic? She almost missed the crude and rude Kaoru from middle school that didn't want to join the Powerpuff Girls Z because she didn't want to wear a skirt. Almost.

"I do really want to..."

"And there's nothing wrong with that."

Miyako smiled, intertwined their fingers and continued walking, tugging Kaoru along. They walked in silence for the rest of the way to Miyako's house. Kaoru expected to stop in front of the gates and say her good-byes, but Miyako led her inside. She called out. Her grandmother wasn't home. Miyako, still hand in hand with Kaoru, led her up to her bedroom in silence, and when they arrived, Miyako immediately turned around and kissed Kaoru; a hungry kiss like nothing Kaoru had ever received from the girl before, and knocking her hat right off.

Afraid to push her luck but hopeful that Miyako and her were finally on the same page, Kaoru tugged at the bottom of Miyako's white shirt, and to her surprise, Miyako grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her to the buttons. Kaoru began to slowly unbutton her shirt, her mind already starting to go fuzzy, never leaving the kiss. Kaoru's tongue shyly asked for entrance and immediately recieved it. Kaoru lowered Miyako onto the bed, and the girls took turn taking off each other's clothes, remaining in the kiss as much as possible because it was all they could do to not rip each other's clothes right off. When they were both naked, they stared at each other in wonder. Miyako's breasts were, of course, larger than Kaoru's, but the raven haired girl had no reason to be embarrassed, as Miyako still looked on in awe.

Kaoru allowed her gaze to lower until she grinned and said, "A natural blonde, huh?"

Miyako blushed, suddenly self-conscious, and Kaoru quickly made all thoughts disappear from her mind with another kiss. Kaoru's hands began exploring first, and then her kisses began trailing down her body.

Kaoru was right. An act that Miyako had always seen as adult and even lustful was suddenly an expression of love. Kaoru's gentleness was far beyond what Miyako had expected, and Miyako had more desire and energy in her than Kaoru would have ever guessed. They were both pleasantly surprised.

Miyako was filled with a joy she had never felt before, and it drove her every action. She surprised herself as she realized just how much she wanted Kaoru. She wanted her whole being; her body and her soul; her gentle smile and her cocky grin; her love and her devotion; and Miyako was prepared to give all of herself to Kaoru, too. That's what she was doing.

At the end of it all, when they were both tired and insanely happy, Kaoru holding Miyako in her arms under the sheets, Miyako snuggled against the girl who was all hers. And she was all Kaoru's. They both felt it as they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their lips.

"I love you, you know."

Miyako smiled in her half-asleep state and hugged Kaoru closer to her.

"I know. You just showed me. And I showed you too. We showed each other how much we love each other. I'm so glad you were able to convince me. Thank you."

Kaoru placed a light kiss on Miyako's forehead.

"Anytime, princess."


End file.
